La caída
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: El fin de el mundo puede ocurrir de muchas formas pero que me dirías si en cada país del mundo ocurriera una única invasión zombie. Conoce las historias de los supervivientes de esta caótica versión de el fin de el mundo zombie con mutantes, experimentos fallidos y demás adéntrate a este mundo donde la única forma de sobrevivir es comer, ser comido o morir en el intento
1. Sombras Del Pasado

**La caída cap1 entre las sombras del pasado. La caída o como la conocemos como the fall fue un evento que ocurrió en todo el mundo solo se necesitaron 4 semanas para que el mundo se terminara la caída o the fall no tiene un solo origen sino varios pero que es la caída exactamente bueno son los relatos de varios supervivientes o que han logrado sobrevivir a una pandemia global de diferentes tipos de infectados desde mutantes experimentos fallidos o supersoldados con fallas en la composición orgánica etc etc. esta una de las historias de supervivientes que se han contado hasta ahora**

**Ubicación; México df, edificio del world trade center**

**Día; jueves 15**

**Mes; julio**

**Año; 2030**

**Archivo de voz ubicado comenzando a reproducir (sonido de de llamas en el fondo)**

Mi nombre es Sebastian, Sebastian Lopez Sosa y realmente

No se como comenzar a explicar lo que ocurrió no sé siquiera si lo que estoy grabando alguien algun dia lo escuchara solo tengo esa ilusión de que alguien escuche mi historia pero eso solo es un chiste pero que puedo decir bueno si quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir es

Que todo se ha terminado mi vida y la vida de todos y saben algo sigo sorprendido de aún seguir con vida sin duda alguna yo debería haber terminado como uno de ellos o como una bolsa de carne hecha mierda y adornando las calles dejando así un rastro de lo que alguna vez fui dejando un color rojo para pintar las aceras es

la verdadera cara de lo grotesco ahora qué fue lo que ocurrió fue una verdadera masacre eso fue lo que ocurrió las personas que murieron toda gente que creyó que viviría para ver el final de una época muy oscura en nuestro país esas cosas esas endemoniadas fueron los despedazaron a todos se los comieron y con los restos se divirtieron como si fuera una jodida orgía satánica las cosas que vi ese dia nadie lo soportaría realmente nadie lo soportaria eso es demasiado para que una mente humana pueda soportar

Creímos estar a salvo al encontrar un buen refugio pero esas cosas destruyeron todo todo lo que amamos todo por lo que luchamos destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no hay palabras para describir el horror y creo que no había para describir qué sería ser destrozado, violado o incluso devorado vivo mientras se divierten torturando no puedo evitar sentirme enfermo por lo que he visto es sumamente desagradables al maldito punto de lo grotesco y vomitivo

Sabía que el mundo se iría al infierno tarde o temprano pero de esta forma no. crei que seria mas facil que el mundo se fuera al carajo con una bomba atómica y todo acabaría sin dolor sin mucho sufrimiento

Juro que hubiera deseado todo eso a vivir esta mierda me sigo preguntando qué hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto al principio de todo esto que el golpe que me propiciarán con sus largas garras haya sido fatal y así todo hubiera terminado rápido y sin dolor o morir lenta y dolorosamente mientras los escuchaba reír y sin importarme solo acabar con todo de una vez o simplemente darse un tiro en la cabeza si no fuera porque

Si me importaba vivir si me importaba si quiero vivir si quiero sobrevivir si quiero ver el dia de mañana y gritar a los 4 vientos estoy aquí sobreviviendo su puto infierno hijos de puta estoy aquí de pie y no me importa que me sigan los matare a cada uno de ustedes y viviré un nuevo mañana pero para esto tengo que seguir sobreviviendo

Miro afuera y veo lo último que queda de una devastada ciudad de México en ruinas y solo con la vivida esencia de la muerte esos malditos perros me están esperando afuera lo se quieren reclamar un pedazo de mi y yo estaré preparado para ellos porque yo ya nos soy un hombre ahora soy un cazador y ellos son mis presas juro por el dios que nos ha abandonado que voy a vengar a todos y cada uno de mi familia y mas a mi querida lucy mi niña mi pobre y dulce hija juro que sus muertes no serán en vano si alguien algun dia encuentra esto quiero que sepan que aún sigo aquí de pie en este mundo ya corroído y devastado estoy esperando entre las sombras del pasado.

**EL primer capítulo de la caída no he podido subir los otros por falta de tiempo y motivación pero si llego a las 3 visitas seguramente voy a subir el capitulo dos pero solo ustedes dirán pero bueno sugerencias y preguntas son aceptadas **

**Sin mas que agregar me despido firma **

**Eddy b.  
**


	2. Pecados Del Pasado

**La caída: capítulo 2 los pecados del pasado**

**Hay cosas que pueden ocurrir muchos podemos desear nunca haber hecho alguna cosa otros solo deseamos arreglar el pasado pero hay cosas que nos torturan hasta dentro de nuestras pesadillas más profundas nadie puede cambiar, o modificar el magnífico trabajo de dios pero los humanos siempre hemos soñado con eso**

**Y lo peor es que en algunos casos el jugar a ser dios es el peor de los errores**

**Ubicación: Tokyo- Japón**

**Día: Viernes 6**

**Mes: Marzo**

**Año: 2030**

**Archivo de texto ubicado (error archivo dañado) **

**Información del error**

**Carta ilegible **

**Información adicional**

**El cuerpo se encuentra cubierto de una substancia la mayor parte de las letras están cubiertas al 90% de esta**

**Desea comenzar análisis más avanzado**

**Si No**

**Analizando...**

**Análisis completado**

**Sustancia reconocida**

**Sangre: tipo A+**

**El ADN corresponde a la doctora Yukimori Tezuka**

**Desea recuperar el contenido de la carta**

**Si No**

**Comenzando limpieza...**

**Comenzando reparación...**

**Reconociendo...**

**Realizando traducción...**

**Reparacion completada...**

**Recuperación terminada...**

**Reproduciendo archivo de texto.**

Mi nombre es Yukimori tezuka Doctora Yukimori tezuka y escribo esta carta porque quiero dejar mi última bitácora

Mi estado es que estoy atrapada en el apartamento de mi amigo, compañero y confidente Saito midorikawa

El estado de el es desaparecido y probablemente muerto

Siguiendo con mi estado es que estoy arrinconada y encerrada en el baño

Mi equipo esta principalmente compuesto por una lámpara que se esta quedando sin baterías un cuchillo de cocina Mi pluma con la que estoy escribiendo y una hoja de papel

Prosiguiendo con mi estatus es que estoy temblando por el miedo que siento en estos momentos no se como podre explicar esto en este trozo de papel intentare hacer lo posible para poder controlar mi pulso para escribir de la manera más legible que pueda

Implementación de cambio molecular, mejoramiento de la células, regeneración de tejido dañado y implementación de atributos cualidades y rendimiento físico avanzados

Ese era el objetivo crear el ser humano perfecto uno que lograra superar a los humanos normales

Teniamos solo 14 meses para lograr los objetivos deseados

Modificamos diferentes cromosomas agregando mucha ciencia

El resultado el ser humano perfecto

Los sujetos crecieron más rápido de lo planeado de la etapa de niñez pasaron a la adolescencia en solo 3 semanas aprendían demasiado rápido a la 5 semana ya sabían leer y escribir a las 7 semanas ya habían realizado actividades que un atleta olímpico con varios años de experiencia pudieran lograr sin dificultad pasados los primeros meses ya tenían conocimiento de 34 lenguas diferentes y ya al año tenían las habilidades de un ser humano avanzado algo que ni siquiera un científico como lo éramos nosotros lograría y solo en un año todo era perfecto

O eso podíamos soñar hasta el mes número 13

El comportamiento de los sujetos de prueba cambió radicalmente se volvieron muy agresivos su comportamiento ya no era el de un humano más bien era el de un animal perdieron sus habilidades en toda área tanto física como mental

Y lo peor fueron las anomalías de la tercera semana

Miembros adicionales en lugares que no deberían crecimiento anormal de estructuras óseas en el cuerpo y modificación capilar y ocular lo que hacía que estos desarrollarán una pelaje parecido al de un animal y el color de los ojos cambiara de distintos colores

Y todo culminó en la semana 5 cuando se descontrolaron y atacaron a mis compañeros evacuaron el laboratorio a tiempo antes de que nos alcanzara a todos pero escaparon y comenzaron a atacar a toda la gente en la ciudad infectando los al parecer si te llegaban a morder o a infectar de cualquier otra forma llegarias a desarrollar anomalías similares miembros adicionales, ojos de color cambiante y pelaje varias partes de tu cuerpo

Además de otras cosas inclusive todo lo anterior se logra descartar y quedarias como una masa amorfa y deforme

En pocas palabras terminarías irreconocible

Yo logré sobrevivir gracias a mi buen amigo saito el me ayudo me protegi y me ofreció su vida para defenderme pero desde que ellos irrumpieron en el edificio ya no lo he vuelto a ver el me escondió en el baño para que yo pudiera sobrevivir y el se sacrifico por mi

Yo cree eso yo cometi ese pecado y él murió por mi culpa

Esto es lo que me merezco esto es lo que me he ganado esto es lo que nos merecemos por jugar a ser dios

No puedo evitar sentirme enferma de lo que he creado de lo que hemos creado

Lo siento saito lo siento por todo

Los escucho ellos están golpeando la puerta se que pronto se romperá

Si alguien encuentra esto quiero que sepa que siento todo lo que he causado que lamento todo lo que he causado por favor perdonenme perdonenme por favor lo siento lo siento LO SIEN...

**Fin de la carta**

**Gracias por las 30 visitas en serio si llegamos a las 60 visitas voy a subir el capitulo 3 pero solo ustedes diran sin mas que decir me despido**

**Eddy b.**


	3. El Frío De La Muerte

**La ciencia y la tecnología avanzan más en los tiempos de guerra y es en esta donde se muestra lo peor del ser humano**

**La guerra y la ciencia se han vuelto aliados temibles en toda la historia**

**Y en esta los peores ejemplos se pueden encontrar**

**Incluso en los tiempos donde la paz reina estas dos siempre encontrarán una manera de crear más armas de muerte y destrucción**

**La caída capítulo 3: El Frío De La Muerte**

**Año: 2030**

**localización: russia**

**Hora y día: desconocidos**

**Archivo de video dañado**

**Archivo ilegible**

**Extrayendo sonido**

**Reproduciendo**

Camaradas y compañeros soviéticos debo de decir que todo ha terminado para mi he perdido a mis camaradas a mis hermanos de guerra a mi hermosa patria y mi preciado vodka

Ahora soy que lo único que queda en este país vivo o lo que se podría decir vivo

Como puedes apreciar estoy lleno de sangre mierda y tengo una pierna en el otro lado realmente estoy hecho un asco

Como explicar mi situacion estoy atascado en la mierda literal, escondido en una maldita cloaca escapando por mi vida arrastrandome dentro de este lugar, mis únicos compañeros son las ratas y la porqueria de este sucio piso

que puedo decir perdimos el control explicare lo que paso antes de siquiera que me dejen escapar esos perros

Yo soy un general soviético a cargo de un proyecto de super soldados el primero de su clase

mi nombre es Petrov Komarov

nosotros competimos contra los yankis para ser los primeros en todo incluso en la guerra y este proyecto sería una de nuestras ventajas más grandes sobre ellos con el que tendríamos a los estados unidos a nuestros pies y probaremos la Superioridad de rusia de una vez y por todas

Pero esos estupidos científicos y su estúpida ciencia nos costaron millones de vidas y de miles de soldados los perros tenían la capacidad de usar armas como todo soldado común pero estos no responden a órdenes y nos atacaron destruyeron todo lo que se topaban a su paso eran los soldados perfectos para destrozar a los americanos pero ellos nos destruyeron a nosotros luchamos contra ellos pero aumentan de número eran demasiados

toda mi infantería de 80000 soldados cayo en un solo dia primero fue moscú y después todo el país no se como mierda se propagó y me importa un maldito carajo

Se ven como una persona normal pero su piel es gris y sus ojos son azul brillante son más rápidos que una persona normal y pueden dispararte de una distancia de 8000 pies y darte en tu materia gris sin fallar debo de admitir que estos científicos hicieron un buen trabajo con esos perros pero se confiaron y eso nos mató a todos

Lucha incansablemente durante 3 dias pero uno de esos jodidos hijos de puta me cercenó la maldita pierna días en los que el miedo la ira y el odio me mantenía de pie pero ahora me tiene arrodillado mi unidad mis soldados todo perdido sin recuperación alguna

pero ahí lo tienen el soldado perfecto para la guerra y la máquina de muerte perfecta

Lo logramos madre rusia logramos destruirnos, logramos lo que deseabas

eliminar a una infección llamada humanidad haciendo que ellos fueran los causantes de su propia caída

Y tu que estas viendo esta grabación si eres humano u alguna otra mierda te felicito por seguir vivo porque cuando encuentres esta grabadora junto a mi sabras que estoy más que muerto así que si tienes una botella de vodka con tigo sirvete un trago por mi y luego vuelve a matarme porque no creo que esta bala me mantenga muerto de un disparo pero de algo ha de servir

Ha y recuerda que rusia ya es un gran punto muerto camarada asi que ni tu ni nadie la podrá salvar ahora

MUERTE A LOS PUTOS AMERICANOS

¡Disparo!

Fin del archivo

**Desea recuperar el video**

**Si No**

**Aquí como prometí esta el capitulo 3 de la caída gracias a todos por sus visitas y al guest que comento**

**Y la caída es un apocalipsis mundial en el que los zombies son proyectos fallidos, mutantes, infectados de características sumamente grotescas o simplemente una pandemia global que tiene un solo tipo de infectado en cada país del mundo**

**Ahora si llegamos a las 100 reproducciones subire el capitulo 4 y aqui les dejo una pequeña probada de lo que se viene con la miniserie osea al capítulo 5 sin más por que agregar me despido y que tenga un lindo día o una hermosa noche**

**Eddy b.**

**La Caida: cap 5 parte 1 Entre Un Mar De Pesadillas**

**Hora: desconocida**

**Día: desconocido**

**Año: 2030**

Ubicación: golfo de México Barco el s.s salvatore

-Despierto y aún es de noche el tiempo pasa tan lento cuando uno no piensa en el mismo hace unos momentos me logre dormir pero la luna apenas se movió de su lugar miró hacia la ventana de mi cuarto y veo la blanca luz de la luna en la noche me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo hacia la ventana para dejar reposar mis codos sobre esta y pongo mi cabeza en mis manos empiezo a dar un suspiro viendo desde mi ventana el mar las lejanías de este y me pongo a recordar cuando la vida era más fácil rompiéndose la espalda para poder comer arrodillarse ante el dios dinero y vender tu moral a un trabajo mediocre y sin ningún futuro sin dejar de pensar escucho la puerta abrirse y una voz familiar

Jo.- Erick

volteo disimuladamente

Er.- ¿que pasa?

Jo.-¿otra vez ?

Er.- si usualmente no he podido dormir muy bien durante algunos días creo que seguir despertando de noche me va a quitar completamente el sueño

Jo.- intentalo amigo en este barco estamos lejos del peligro

Er.- lo se pero hay veces que me gustaria regresar

Jo.- sabes por qué no podemos volver a la ciudad esas jodidas cosas nos perseguirán sin piedad para poder clamar un pedazo de nosotros y lo sabes aquí al menos podemos vivir en paz

Er.- "suspiro" tú también lo extrañas verdad

Jo.- Si lo extraño pero no podemos volver aun esto no terminará pronto y lo sabes que todos extrañamos dormir en tierra firme estamos seguros aquí pero yo se que nos acostumbraremos lo siento amigo intenta dormir un poco mañana hay mucho que hacer

Er.- lo intentare John gracias

Jo.- bien intenta conciliar el sueño -cierra la puerta-

"Suspiro" Después de todo lo que pasamos en la ciudad de México apenas logramos salir con vida de aquella ciudad los recuerdos duelen como una navaja atravesando mi piel y desgarrandola La sangre La muerte El miedo imágenes que amenazan todo el tiempo con hacerme vomitar pero me he vuelto muy insensible y eso me ha dejado una marca muy profunda y difícil de quitar me dirijo a mi puerta la abro y camino fuera de mi cuarto en el barco y camino hacia el barandal de este deslizando mis dedos sobre él y vuelvo a mirar hacia el horizonte y pienso en aquello que nos espera más allá y luego miró hacia el país que me vio nacer el humo sigue saliendo de muchos edificios y las carreteras miró fijamente y se que están ahí no los veo pero sé que ahi estan ahi esperandome lo se su hambre por la violencia y la carne humana no tiene fin y si lo tiene solo aquel dios que ya nos ha abandonado sabe hasta donde su depravación su hambre por carne humana llegue me siento horrible de solo pensarlo pero mañana sera un dia muy agotador y llena de labores así que es mejor que me apresure antes que este momento de necesidad de dormir desaparezca por completo


	4. Destroza Mi Libertad

La Caída: Capítulo 4 Destroza Mi Libertad

Ni la sed por el poder, Ni el mismo pueden cambiar el destino,

La muerte es algo inevitable, irreversible, Aún cuando la queramos evadir esta siempre termina reclamando lo que es suyo por derecho divino,

La Caída como su propio nombre lo dice, Nos habla de la caída de los Sistemas, Gobiernos E Imperios

No importa si queremos cambiarlo al final solo eso queda

Eso es lo que dejamos al Final, Eso es lo que nos convertiremos, Eso es Lo que le dejaremos al Mundo, Ese Es nuestro Legado. Nada.

Localizado: Archivo de...

Ho... Ho No.

ADVERTENCIA

Si Desea continuar con la Ejecución de el Siguiente archivo Este Será sometido a

El Ingreso de Memorias a su base de Datos

Daño Severo a la Base de recuerdos

Destrucción del 90% De todo el Archivo

Daño Irreparable del Archivo

Y Daño Irreversible En todo el Cerebro, dejándolo completamente inutilizable

¿Está Enteramente seguro de Continuar?

Si. No.

...

Comenzando con la Extracción de Memorias 0%

Daño a La Corteza Cerebral 0%

Espere Por Favor

Extracción de Memorias: 100% Completado

Daño a La Corteza Cerebral: Fulminado

Datos del Daño

Lóbulo Frontal: Destrozado

Lóbulo Temporal: Destrozado

Lóbulo Parietal: Destrozado

Lóbulo Occipital: Irreparable

Cerebelo: Irreparable

Hemisferio Izquierdo: Destrozado

Hemisferio Derecho: Destrozado

¿Desea continuar con la Reproducción de memorias?

Si. No.

Reproducción de Memorias En Curso...

¿Que Desea Hacer con el Cerebro?

Conservar... Destruir...

...

...

...

Destrucción del Cerebro Completada

Convirtiendo Memorias en: Archivos de Video...

Convirtiendo Memorias en: Archivos de Audio...

Conversión de Memorias Completado.

01000101 01110011 01110100 01101111 00100000 01000101 01110011 00100000 01010100 01110101 00100000 01000011 01110101 01101100 01110000 01100001

Listado de Memorias desde el Año 1998 Hasta 2057

¿Cual Desea Reproducir?

Reproduciendo

Traduciendo del Inglés al Español

Día: 30 Martes

Hora: 12:30 AM

Mes: Junio

La Pantalla comienza a ver hacia un a Cámara Sostenida por un Hombre y varias Patrullas y Camionetas de ambulancias atras de el

Bien ¿Pueden escucharme?

Aquí Betty Callaghan

Reportando desde el centro de la ciudad de Washington Donde Reportes indican

Que se Vio A un Hombre que Se presume

Se ha comido a un Vagabundo No tenemos detalles de lo que ocurrió

Pero Lo que sabemos es que el Atacante Fue Visto por varios vecinos al escuchar Los gritos que provenían De este mismo lugar, Y aún cuando El Atacante Fue avistado No se detuvo en Lo que ahora sabemos Fue Un Ataque de Locura, Las imágenes que tenemos del Hombre son muy Grotescas, Como ven -Apuntando Hacia Un Camión de la Ambulancia- Los Paramédicos Se están Llevando el Cuerpo del Hombre, Que desafortunadamente Perdió la vida Hace unos momentos, Por este ataque de Canibalismo y... -Mirando que el Cuerpo del Hombre comenzaba a Levantarse- Hemm... -Mirando Nerviosamente hacia la Cámara- A... Algo Extraño está Ocurriendo, E.. Ese Hombre estaba Muerto hace unos segundos y ¡Hay Dios mio! - Miraba Aterrada como El Hombre comenzaba a atacar a Uno de los Paramédicos-

¡Mierda! -un Oficial Gritó y comenzó a dispararle A El Atacante-

E... Es... Heemm... No... -Acercándose al Camarógrafo- ¿Dime que Grabaste eso? -El Camarógrafo Asiente con la cabeza- Si lograron ver el Hombre que hace unos momentos se encontraba Muerto atacó a uno de Los Paramédicos y... Cre... Creo que lo Acaba de Matar, No Estoy completamente segura de lo que Acaba de Ocurrir Pero ¡Hay Dios mio! -Veía con miedo a Otros Hombres Con Pistulas en la piel que chorreaba Sangre y Con sus Cuerpos Deformados que comenzaban a atacar a la Policía- ¿¡Qué demonios está Ocurriendo!?

-Miraba como los policías No lograron defenderse y Comenzaban a Ser devorados, el Camarógrafo apuntaba a todas partes pero Se detuvo al ver al ver al Médico levantarse y comenzaba a ver cómo su cuerpo se retorcia y degenerar hasta ser Uno de los Infectados- ¡Betty Detrás de ti! -Volteando para Ver que uno de los Hombres Casi la mordía Ella lo detuvo antes de que lo Hiciera, El camarógrafo Soltó la Cámara y corrió hacia ella para quitarle al adefesio de encima- ¡Ahhh! -El Camarógrafo Fue mordido- ¡Jimmy! -Gritaba intentando ayudar a su compañero

-Betty corre corre ala camioneta ¡Aggkk!- El Infectado le mordió justo en la traquea y esta comenzaba a sangrar a chorros- ¡Dios mio, Dios mio! -la reportera comenzó a correr entre caos y confusión

Hasta que

Archivo Pausado

-Entonces Así fue la primera aparición del Virus X en Estados Unidos, Supongo que Tendré que verlo desde otro punto, Computadora Necesito El Archivo de memoria que tenga Registros Del Viru Necesito que reproduzcan los archivos del Sujeto 47-

Confirmando...

Archivo encontrado

Memorias de 1990 Hasta 2056

-Bien Veamos qué tiene que Decir Señor Erick-

**Lo Prometido Es Deuda**

**Gracias a todos por Leer**

**Ahora si Entre un Mar de PesadillasSe acercca Muy Peligrosamente pero No Tan Rapido**

**Pues aún Faltan algunos toques pero les prometo que al final va a valer la pena la espera**

**Asi que recuerden**

**31/Oct/15 y Algo más 5 Souls Fanfic de Fnaf pero Un poco distinto Solo esperen y veran**


End file.
